Banjo-Kazooie: The Movie
Banjo-Kazooie: The Movie is a film/fanfiction adaptation of the long-popular Nintendo 64 video game Banjo-Kazooie made by Nintendo and Rare in 1998. Despite being based on the original game, it will contain major modifications such as the introduction of Humba Wumba, the history of the Jinjos featuring King Jingaling, and Gruntilda with her Sisters Blobbelda and Mingella (Brentilda isn't included). Plot Long ago, in Spiral Mountain, there lived three unpleasent witches: Blobbelda, Mingella, and Gruntilda. Now Gruntilda, or Grunty, is the oldest of the three witches and with their magic, the witches ask Dingpot who is the nicest looking wench. At first Dingpot believes that his witch lords are beautiful, but then reveals a young and pretty female bear named Tooty, calling her "the most beautiful girl of all". The three witches' jealousy begin to grow as they plot to steal Tooty's beauty. They fly on their brooms to search her. Meanwhile, Tooty runs to see Bottles and says that she and her lazy brother Banjo are going on an adventure. Inside the house however, whilst Banjo is sleeping, Kazooie wakes up from the backpack she's in and shays that she also wants to go on an adventure. When Bottles notices three flying brooms, he thinks that Banjo is there. But as he and Tooty take a closer look, it is actually Gruntilda, Blobbelda, and Mingella swooping down and capturing Tooty calling for help. As Banjo and Kazooie wake up, they go outside to see what has happened. When they notice that Tooty was captured, Bottles informs the duo that in order to rescue her, they will need help learning some new moves. Banjo and Kazooie accept the offer, and with their basic moves taught, they were ready to enter the lair of the witches. Meanwhile, Gruntilda, Blobbelda, and Mingella were in one pod of a beauty transfer machine built by their minion Klungo, Tooty was in the second pod. As Klungo prepared the transfer machine, the plan was now set in motion. As Banjo and his bird friend Kazooie travel to many worlds, collecting "Jiggies", Music notes, and mysterious creatures named "Jinjos", they come across a shaman named Mumbo Jumbo who somehow know the history of the jinjos and their leader called king jingaling. It was once said that for 20,000 years, the jinjos have been around the very earth to protect those who are helpless. But as a mysterious "behemoth" of a Ctenosaura nicknamed He who Committs Chaos, has captured the jinjos and seperated them to use their powers to destroy the world. Also, Mumbo believes that the events are linked to the witch, so Banjo and Kazooie are convinced. As they keep traveling, they find a new shaman, a lady infactm named Humba Wumba who thinks that Mumbo is an amateur and can tell more truth than his rival. But as Banjo and Kazooie are confused, things turn out for the worst as a mysterious, monstrous roar is heard and echoing, the bear and bird duo felt like giving up and left. Meanwhile, as "He who Committs Chaos" cackles maniacally to his roar he did, he plots the downfall of Spiral Mountain, but soon as he looks over the world around him when standing in his home mountain: Mt. Rugfall. Banjo, feeling ashamed of giving up, feels like he needs a break. But Kazooie insists as she makes Banjo feel better as they will succeed with nothing standing in their way. And now, as the duo continue their journey, they arrive to the witches' lair. Before Banjo and Kazooie could rescue Tooty, the three witches rush up to the top of their lair. With the bear and the bird on the lair top, they fight to the death. But as the bear and bird duo are injured, they get cured by Mumbo and Humba. As jinjo statues are assembles, Kazooie charges them with eggs with Banjo's help while Mumbo and Humba make a distraction to the witches. Independently, Blobbelda and Mingella are the ones getting distracted by the shamans. As soon as the final Jinjo statue appears, it knocks off Gruntilda to the floor getting trapped while Blobbelda and Mingella escape. Later, at a ceremony in King Jingaling's castle, everyone cheers for Banjo and Kazooie defeating Gruntilda and King Jingaling claims them heroes. Then, everybody is at the beach relaxing while drinking tropical beverages. In a bonus chapter, a group of Cyclura lizards who worship "He who Committs Chaos" are chanting in dark, twisted voices his powerful appearances as they summon him and chant one more time "hail Cyclo". In a post-FanFic chapter, Klungo tries pushing the rock off Gruntilda as she claims she'll have her revenge. Cast * Banjo * Kazooie * Tooty * Bottles * Gruntilda * Blobbelda * Mingella * Jinjos * King Jingaling * Klungo * Cyclo (He who Committs Chaos) * Mumbo Jumbo * Humba Wumba Sequel A sequel to Banjo-Kazooie: The Movie has been brainstormed by the code name of [[Banjo-Kazooie 2|''Banjo-Behemothie'']].Category:Movies Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfics Category:TheSuperFrank225 Fan Fiction